


Stolen Goods

by katbear



Series: 50 Ways excerpts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the boys like to do something a little different on vacation.  This time it's Qui-Gon's turn to be the games master and Obi-Wan plays up to his Master's theme.  Follows 50 Ways #6 but not really related.  Original premiere was at ConneXions, April 2003, accompanied by Plushie Theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Ways to Screw Your Lover - Way #21: Stolen Goods  
> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, 50 Ways, AO3  
> Category: PWP  
> Rating: NC17  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Summary: Sometimes the boys like to do something a little different on vacation. This time it's Qui-Gon's turn to be the games master and Obi-Wan plays up to his Master's theme. Follows 50 Ways #6 but not really related. Original premiere was at ConneXions, April 2003, accompanied by Plushie Theater.  
> Series: ["50 Ways to Screw Your Lover" Challenge on MA.](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/f/fifty_ways.html)  
> Thanks: To the beta reader MrsHamill. All mistakes are definitely my own since I can't resist tweaking.  
> Warning: Male/male sex, a bit of language.  
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them. No profit is intended or made.
> 
>   
> 

The hunter froze, his worn leather leggings and vest blending into the dappled sunlight. He listened intently, oblivious to the occasional insect sting and the sweat trickling down his face and back in the hot stillness under the trees.

Somewhere ahead a branch cracked.

"Got him." A feral smile accompanied the whisper, a triumphant gleam lit his blue eyes. It was only a matter of time now until he chivvied his prey into one of the hidden traps.

  


* * *

An hour later, a sudden crashing of underbrush was punctuated by a wild yell.

Qui-Gon stepped silently from behind a tree and stood watching in amusement, arms crossed, as a young man swung helplessly upside down, a stream of profanities pouring from his lips. His green silk pantaloons and loose shirt were torn, the black kohl ringing his eyes had run and his face paint was smeared.

"My, my. I didn't think they taught the church inmates such language."

"You bastard," Obi-Wan raged. "You will release me at once!"

"I don't think so."

"What! Do you know who I am? Do you understand the penalty for abducting one of the Chosen Ones, you... you...."

"You talk too much." Neatly avoiding a swinging fist, Qui-Gon deftly snagged the flailing arms and tied them behind the young man's back. He fastened strips of cloth snugly across Obi-Wan's eyes and mouth to quiet him, then cut him down. After securing his ankles, Qui-Gon tossed the squirming young man over his shoulder and set off for his cabin at a brisk trot.

  


* * *

Obi-Wan let out a strangled whoof as he was dropped onto the blanket. He blinked several times as Qui-Gon removed the gag and blindfold, ignoring the scenic beauty of the clearing in the forest and the water sparkling on the small blue cove. His face was very flushed from the extended upside down jostling of their trip. Obi-Wan struggled to sit up, hands and feet still tied, and directed a murderous glare at the tall figure standing nonchalantly on the grass just beyond the edge of the blanket.

"Do you understand who I am?"

Qui-Gon put his hands on his hips. "You're one of those church fancy boys."

// Fancy boy?? // Obi-Wan raised a mental eyebrow as a small snigger crossed the bond.

// It's my game today. // Qui-Gon sent back a pout. // And if you want to get fucked later, you'd better make it good. //

"I suppose it was too much to hope that an ignorant barbarian would understand," Obi-Wan said disdainfully, upper lift lifted in a delicious sneer. "I am the Senior Candidate to join the Conjugal Courtesans of the High Holy Order of Hetairos."

Mental groan. // What soap opera did you get that load of bantha shit from? //

// Just trying to get in the spirit of things for you, o great and masterful one. //

// We'll see who laughs last. // With a playful swat, Qui-Gon closed the bond.

"A trained fancy boy, then." A pleased smile lit Qui-Gon's face.

An annoyed expression flitted across Obi-Wan's features. He spoke slowly and loudly, as if to a simpleton. "Yes, I have special training, but I am in service to the church. If you release me now and take me back to town, I will put in a good word for you to reduce your punishment."

Qui-Gon considered for a long moment before answering. "I do believe that I would rather keep you." He shook his head as he slowly circled the blanket. "Our little chase this morning was fun, but I have other activities in mind for the rest of the day."

"You *must* release me," Obi-Wan demanded, his head swiveling to follow his captor's progress. "I am the Chosen One. I have to be back for the Solstice Ceremony so I may receive the final consecration to join the Conjugal Courtesans."

Qui-Gon stopped to stare thoughtfully at his prize. He slowly rubbed his bearded chin. "What is this consecration?"

"It is the final act that is the culmination of all my training," Obi-Wan replied, irritation sharpening his voice. "Only the best are chosen to receive the Holy Seed at a holy festival." He added proudly, "And only the very best are chosen to participate in the Solstice Ceremony."

"And what happens after you are consecrated?"

"We serve the priests and holy ones, of course." Obi-Wan glared contemptuously. "Don't you know anything?"

Ignoring the question, Qui-Gon tilted his head. Suddenly a light gleamed in his eyes and he licked his lips. "So, you're a... virgin?"

"Well, obviously, that's the point." Obi-Wan wiggled impatiently. "Now, let me go."

Qui-Gon knelt beside the young man, running one hand gently down his lower leg, letting his hand rest on the knotted rope around Obi-Wan's ankles.

"Hurry up!" Obi-Wan wiggled again.

"You do look lovely when you do that," Qui-Gon leered. He began to untie Obi-Wan's ankle rope. "I think I'd like to see what other talents you have, my little fancy boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to stay here and serve me," Qui-Gon replied absently, his hands busy with the tight knots.

"What!" Obi-Wan squawked indignantly. "Haven't you listened to anything I've said? You can't do that! I demand that you take me back!"

"No." Qui-Gon slipped a pair of leg irons around Obi-Wan's ankles while the young man was still digesting this latest setback. "I think perhaps we shall have our own private Solstice ceremony."

"I will not do any such thing! You are a filthy ignorant barbarian!" Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose as Qui-Gon leaned closer. "And you stink!"

"Well, you're not so fresh yourself after our little run through the forest." Qui-Gon grinned as he ran a finger through the smeared paint on Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan made a fruitless attempt to bite the large finger as it passed near his mouth, his teeth snapping on empty air as Qui-Gon snatched his hand back.

"Good, my fancy boy has some spirit, too."

"I am not your fancy boy," Obi-Wan spat out. "And you still stink."

"Perhaps you do have a point about the smell." Qui-Gon sniffed a few times. "We can certainly fix that."

Qui-Gon stood and quickly stripped off his old leather boots, leggings and vest, leaving only a narrow breechcloth. He seized his captive as the young man was struggling to his feet and ripped off the remnants of Obi-Wan's silk clothing and soft boots despite his vehement protests. Pausing only long enough to grab two bars of soap in rough terrycloth bags from a large duffel next to the blanket, Qui-Gon gathered his naked squirming captive in his arms and carried him across the narrow beach and out into the water.

Qui-Gon waded out far enough to dunk them both several times, warm water splashing and sluicing off the men. Shaking back his loose hair, Qui-Gon finally set Obi-Wan on his feet in the waist deep water.

"Now then, my fancy boy, you have a choice. If you cooperate, I'll untie your hands and we can both have a nice pleasant bath. If you don't wish to cooperate, *I* shall have a nice bath and then I will clean you." Qui-Gon shrugged. "It's up to you."

"I'm not your damned fancy boy," Obi-Wan yelled as he lowered his head and tried to butt Qui-Gon in the stomach.

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders and pushed him under the water. He held the young man under for quite a while before allowing him to surface, spluttering and choking.

Gasping and red-faced, Obi-Wan finally got his breath back. "You bloody bas -" His mouth clamped shut as a large hand exerted light pressure on the top of his head.

Qui-Gon watched with a smile as Obi-Wan glared fiercely, water running down his face and dripping from his braid. After a deep breath, Obi-Wan finally lowered his gaze and turned around, offering his bound hands.

"It would seem my fancy boy is smart as well as pretty," Qui-Gon murmured as he began to work loose the knots in Obi-Wan's wrist bindings.

There was an audible grinding of teeth as Obi-Wan's shoulders tensed, but no further outbursts.

Qui-Gon finished freeing Obi-Wan's hands, then gently turned him around so they were facing each other. He handed over one of the soap bags. For the next several minutes the only sounds in the cove were bird song and gentle splashing as both men lathered and washed themselves in the sun-warmed water. Obi-Wan stiffened when the tall figure moved behind him to wash his back, but held his tongue and submitted to the ministrations. He grudgingly returned the favor when Qui-Gon presented his back and curtly motioned to the young man.

The leisurely bath continued as Qui-Gon pretended not to notice Obi-Wan very slowly edging toward the shore. Qui-Gon lathered his hair, then turned away and submerged to rinse himself. He raised up for a quick peek as Obi-Wan swam furiously to shore. When it became obvious the young man wasn't going to get very far hobbled by the leg irons, Qui-Gon smiled and ducked back into the water to finish his ablutions.

Rising from his immersion, Qui-Gon shook his head several times and wiped the water from his face. Noting the progress of Obi-Wan's escape attempt, he smirked as he enjoyed the view for a few moments before leisurely launching himself toward the shore. A few long strides took him across the hot sand of the small beach. He then put on a burst of speed and tackled Obi-Wan near the treeline. For a few moments the two wet bodies wrestled and squirmed in the dirt until Qui-Gon ended up atop Obi-Wan, pinning him face down with one arm twisted behind his back.

"I can make this hurt a lot more," Qui-Gon growled.

With a muttered curse Obi-Wan went limp.

Qui-Gon picked up his wayward companion with a grunt, carried him back to the water for a quick rinse, then dumped him on the large blanket. He pulled a large towel from the duffel and slowly dried himself as he contemplated the prone figure.

Up to this point Qui-Gon had been absorbed in the chase and capture of this fascinating young man; now, however, he allowed himself to study his prize. Water drops sparkled on the youth's pale skin, the sun highlighting the hunched shoulders and smooth curve of his back. He felt the first stirrings of arousal as muscles clenched in Obi-Wan's rounded arse, and his breathing quickened as he ran his eyes down the well proportioned legs.

Dropping the towel, Qui-Gon laid down on the blanket. Reaching out to stroke Obi-Wan's back, he saw muscles ripple down the smaller body as if brought to life by his touch. Licking his lips in anticipation, Qui-Gon pushed his captive up to lie on his side. Running a large hand through Obi-Wan's wet, spiky hair, Qui-Gon enticed a few more drops of water to slide down his still face. For several moments he feasted on the vision revealed to him. Then, very gently, he leaned down to brush a kiss across Obi-Wan's pouting lips.

"You look much better without all that paint," Qui-Gon breathed into one pink ear.

Obi-Wan jerked his head away, but a flush began to rise in his cheeks.

With soft strokes Qui-Gon explored Obi-Wan's body, sweeping away the water remaining on arms, ribs, belly and hips. Leaning his head down, he nibbled and sucked on the rapidly hardening nubs. His efforts were rewarded by a sharp gasp of breath from above him.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Ignoring the question, Qui-Gon paused in his attentions, letting his hand continue to caress Obi-Wan's flat belly. His breathing was hot and fast and he could feel his organ rapidly hardening. Glancing down, however, he frowned at the lack of response from his companion's flaccid cock. He let his hand roam lower to the young man's groin.

"You don't react like a trained fancy boy." Qui-Gon's wandering fingers combed through the dense bush of pubic hair, reaching down to cradle the soft sac at the base of Obi-Wan's cock. His search was interrupted when he encountered a heavy metal ring around the cock and balls. "What in the seven hells is this?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, then answered curtly, "It's a restraining ring, a mark of candidate status."

Qui-Gon examined the ring closely. It was heavy and tight, with nubs along the inside. He drew himself up so he was face to face with his captive.

"You can't possibly achieve release with that thing on," Qui-Gon said, an angry glint in his eyes. "Just what is it those church monsters were training you for?"

"I told you, to serve the priests and holy ones, to give them relief from their heavy duties. Servers are not allowed to pleasure themselves. That is part of the training." Obi-Wan stared defiantly at his captor. He continued in an unctuous tone, "Holy script says only the priests and holy ones are allowed the pleasures of the body outside matrimony. The service candidates who cannot learn to control their responses with the ring are allowed to have their testicles removed so they may continue in service."

Qui-Gon stared incredulously. " _Allowed_ to have their balls removed?"

"Well, yes," Obi-Wan responded, his voice less certain. "At least, I'm pretty sure they asked first."

"And you *volunteered* for this?" Both eyebrows climbed toward Qui-Gon's hairline. His fist clenched unconsciously around the hateful device and he felt bile rising in the back of his throat.

There was a long silence before Obi-Wan finally cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Umm ... sort of." His voice was barely audible. "My family sold me to the church when I was fourteen."

"Sold you?" Qui-Gon's eyebrows rapidly descended into a fierce frown.

"We were poor and there were two younger children," Obi-Wan replied angrily. "The church paid well and I agreed to go of my own free will." He turned his face away. "I ... I couldn't stand to see the little ones starving any more." He drew a deep breath before turning back to raise his chin bravely. "And it *is* an honor to serve the church. Scripture s-says so." The expression was proud, but the quaver in the voice hinted of a mantra oft-repeated in the darkness of night.

"My poor little fancy boy," Qui-Gon whispered, eyes glimmering. He raised one hand to gently stroke the soft cheek. "What have those bastards been doing to you?"

"Please." Obi-Wan caught the warrior's large hand in his own. "Let me go. It is the only home I have and they will be angry if I do not come back soon."

"Never!" Qui-Gon enveloped the young man in a bear hug, kissing him fiercely. Finally releasing the embrace, he scrambled on hands and knees to the edge of the blanket and began digging around in the old duffel. A few moments later he found what he sought and returned to the supine figure.

Still dazed from the ferocious kiss, Obi-Wan lay quietly. Qui-Gon crouched over the silent youth, blocking his view as large fingers busily probed at the base of his quiescent cock.

"Stop." Obi-Wan punched weakly at the heavy shoulder leaning into his belly. "Wha ... what are you doing?"

Qui-Gon paused, sat up. "I am going to teach you a new scripture." He returned to his task, applying a bit of oil around the base of Obi-Wan's genitals as he worked to carefully loosen the metal ring. "A scripture of freedom and living with nature." With a cry of triumph, he slipped the ring off. Turning to face Obi-Wan, he held the ring up for a moment before tossing it aside. "A scripture that rejoices in the joy of two people pleasuring each other."

Gray eyes blinked fuzzily, brow furrowed in uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"You are mine, and this is your new home." Qui-Gon stretched out next to Obi-Wan, his oily hand eliciting reflexive shudders as it glided up the warm skin. "And I shall teach you the joys of true freedom."

"No... I should not do this." Obi-Wan brought his hands up against the broad chest now leaning into him. "Please... I can't, I'm not allowed to -"

The rest of the muddled protest was lost as Qui-Gon pounced with a intensely determined kiss. He leaned in further and further until Obi-Wan was forced onto his back. Lying atop the smoothly muscled young man, Qui-Gon felt anger slowly turn to exhilaration. He pushed hard into the kiss, tongue thrusting, exploring wet darkness. His pulse raced from the electric skin on skin contact, and he felt rather than heard the pounding heart below him. Finally breaking the kiss with a gasp, he supported his weight on his forearms as he caught his breath.

Gazing down at the flushed face below him, Qui-Gon rejoiced at the dawning light flickering in the gray eyes.

"Now, was that so terrible, my pretty fancy boy?" Qui-Gon smiled as he moved to let his nipples rub slowly against the hardened nubs below him.

"Ohh," gasped Obi-Wan. He licked swollen lips, his breathing hard and fast. "I shouldn't... I mean... oh damn, that did feel good."

Qui-Gon painted Obi-Wan's face with gentle kisses, pausing occasionally to lick a stray drop of sweat. "Let yourself feel the pleasure you were trained to give others," he whispered into the elegantly rounded pink ear. "Let us write a new scripture together, a scripture of joy and sharing." He slid a little lower, licking and kissing Obi-Wan's neck, pausing to suck on the pulsing vein.

Heat surged through Qui-Gon. The sun was hot on his naked back, the flesh beneath him a rising fire, his own blood beginning to boil as it surged inside him. Sliding still lower to suck on Obi-Wan's nipples, Qui-Gon felt his swollen organ shift uncomfortably in the confining cloth of the breechcloth he still wore. Deliberately pushing aside the discomfort for the moment, he let himself savor the salt-sweetened sweat as he sucked and licked the smooth skin, working his way lower and lower as his hands explored the hot skin on flanks and thighs.

Muscles rippled and quivered across Obi-Wan's belly as his body reacted to the unfamiliar sensations. Without the constricting ring, his rebellious cock began to fill and harden. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips.

Encouraged by Obi-Wan's reactions, Qui-Gon let his tongue caress the soft cock into full hardness, long sweeping strokes that drew a shudder and groans from his victim. He swiftly moved his left arm to hold down the squirming hips, leaving his right hand free to fondle the soft sac. Tantalizing swirls across the leaking tip alternated with light suction and more long strokes as he savored the bittersweet fluid. Qui-Gon took the heavy rod into his mouth, his tongue delicately exploring the slick textures until he found the spot right behind the head that caused Obi-Wan to buck and cry out. He could feel the balls beginning to tighten in his hand, so Qui-Gon doubled his efforts. He sucked the turgid organ deep into his throat, enjoying the fullness as his suction and busy tongue drew forth a long groan above him. He ignored his own urgent erection to concentrate on pulling forth the most possible pleasure for his partner, using both arms now to hold down the surging hips. Head bobbing rapidly, he heard a loud yell as a flood of thick semen erupted into his mouth. Qui-Gon swallowed rapidly, taking in as much as he could, cleaning the last remnants off the still-hard cock.

Tearing off his breechclout with a sigh of pleasure, Qui-Gon moved up to rest his body atop Obi-Wan's, letting the two cocks slide together. He grinned at the open-mouthed expression of amazement on Obi-Wan's face, gently kissing the closed eyes.

"Ungh," Obi-Wan mumbled as he took a long shuddering breath. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly came back to awareness.

"What do you think of *this* church so far?" Qui-Gon flexed his hips gently.

"You..." Obi-Wan gasped. He stopped for another deep breath. "I don't think I have a brain left to think with."

"It gets even better." Qui-Gon's grin widened as he pumped his hips harder.

"You are a devil, you are." Obi-Wan laughed, straining upward to kiss the broken nose looming above him.

Turning serious for a moment, Qui-Gon bestowed a gentle kiss on the young man's forehead before sighing, "No, only an adoring worshiper, my little fancy boy."

Obi-Wan's arms reached up, tightened around Qui-Gon. "Let me pleasure thee, my holy one."

A surge of electricity shot through Qui-Gon at the whispered words, his cock throbbing at the sudden rush of blood. He licked his lips, catching a drop of sweat that trickled down to the corner of his mouth.

"Let us honor the Solstice and consecrate this new scripture," Qui-Gon whispered urgently, his lust churning his blood as he felt sweat mingling on the hot skin where the two men met, belly to belly.

A sudden stillness prevailed as gray eyes looked into blue.

For a long moment Qui-Gon was afraid he had pushed too fast, an icy knot twisting his guts. He held his breath until it burned, then gasped as a slow wicked smile spread across Obi-Wan's face.

"Take me, my devil priest." He thrust his hips upward in silent invitation. "Make me thy own."

With a wordless cry, Qui-Gon claimed Obi-Wan with a searing kiss, holding him tight, molding their bodies together. Breaking away, chest heaving, Qui-Gon rose to his knees. He turned Obi-Wan over, removed the leg irons, then turned to seek the oil he had used earlier.

Leaning down, Qui-Gon poured oil down the length of Obi-Wan's back, letting it pool at the base of his spine. He felt Obi-Wan stiffen as he straddled his hips, his heavy cock resting on the crack of Obi-Wan's buttocks.

"You must trust me," Qui-Gon murmured as he began massaging the oil into the tense shoulders. Although there was no verbal response, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's tension melt as he worked his way down the strong back. He could feel the fire continuing to grow in his own belly, heard the blood roaring in his ears as the sun poured heat on his back.

After massaging Obi-Wan's enticingly tight buttocks, Qui-Gon leaned forward to kiss the base of his neck. Sparks shot to his groin as his cock was trapped against the warm soft skin beneath him.

"I want you, but I have to know if you are truly a virgin," Qui-Gon panted. "My need is too desperate to take you as slowly as I would wish, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I was the next consecration, so our trainers had started the stretching and penetration exercises, but I have never had anything but a metal device in me." Obi-Wan turned his head to kiss Qui-Gon. "This is so much better, my devil. I burn for you," he cried, "take me, I need hot flesh, not cold unfeeling metal!"

Another kiss, then Qui-Gon set to work. He poured copious amounts of oil over both Obi-Wan's arse and his own cock. With one hand he slathered oil up and down his cock, with the other hand he worked fingers into Obi-Wan's small opening. He paused at the involuntary yelp of pain when he too abruptly added a third finger.

"It's all right," panted Obi-Wan. "Please, don't stop, don't stop."

Forcing himself to patience, Qui-Gon waited a moment more until he felt the ring of muscles fully relax, then quickly finished his preparation. His own breathing was harsh in his ears and he felt more than saw Obi-Wan shiver with anticipation when the head of his large cock rested against the oiled opening. His organ was iron-stiff with need and he had to summon every ounce of self control to gently push inward instead of plunging deep. He gulped hard when he moved inside, tight muscles grabbing his cock.

"More... damn you... don't tease me now."

Qui-Gon felt a wild grin stretch his mouth. He pulled Obi-Wan's hips upwards while he drove inward. He wasn't quite sure when he lost control, but found himself rapidly sucked into the slippery heat, stopping only when he was fully engulfed, balls snugged firmly against balls. Sweat burned his eyes, sweat slicked his grip on Obi-Wan's hips, sweat tickled his nipples and back, turned his dry mouth salty. Qui-Gon pulled out almost all the way, then slid back in hard, feeling his cock slide across the small bump inside the tight channel.

"Ahhhh... oh fuck... what *was* that ?!"

Qui-Gon laughed, tossed back his hair, wet drops flying. "*That* was our new church's reward for good little fancy boys." He shifted his hips, flexing his cock. "Would you like more?" he asked wickedly.

"Ohh yes... please... more, more...." Obi-Wan pushed back hard, eager to take in even more of the hard cock.

Qui-Gon began pumping his hips in earnest. In, out, muscles burning, heart pounding, blood roaring, cock sliding against smooth muscle. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Qui-Gon blindly reached around to grasp Obi-Wan's straining cock, fisting him in rhythm with his driving hips. Inarticulate cries mingled and rang out, neither man knowing or caring who uttered them. Pounding now, short, hard jerking thrusts, balls swinging, skin slapping, sliding. Blood red haze exploded into white lights as molten fluid exploded almost simultaneously from two spasming cocks. Bodies heaved, shuddered in a silent scream as time stopped. Rapture, floating in warm bliss.

"Mmmmm...."

Stirring at Obi-Wan's hum of sated pleasure, Qui-Gon found himself lying on his side in the warm sunlight, spooned against Obi-Wan's back, arms wrapped around the younger man, softening cock resting in the crack of his arse. He kissed the patch of skin below Obi-Wan's ear, idly licking a few drops of sweat.

"Stay with me in our new church?" Qui-Gon whispered softly.

"I will worship you forever, my devil priest," Obi-Wan sighed. He snuggled in a little closer, his eyes closing, capturing his lover's hand for a kiss to the palm.

Qui-Gon smiled, a lopsided grin as he heard Obi-Wan's last sleepy comment.

"But I'm still not your damned fancy boy...."

  
end

  
  



End file.
